


Padre

by sara_f_black



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre Father-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: “Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil”.El camino de Kazuma para empezar a convertirse en padre.





	Padre

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a [ frozenyogurt ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt) por su beteo. 
> 
> Kazuma es probablemente mi favorito de todos los Sohma, así que aunque sea pequeño quería hacer un pequeño fic para él.

_ “Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil”  _

Denis Lord

  
  


La primera vez que escucha sobre Kyo, lo que llega a él es el murmullo de alivio de su familia más cercana. Otros Sohma tienen que cargar esta vez con la maldición del gato. No son ellos. Están salvados. 

Ya bastante castigo había sido su abuelo para la familia. Ya bastante desgracia había traído su abuela sobre ellos cuando decidió, cualquiera que fueran sus razones, involucrarse con él. 

No tiene que hacer demasiada memoria para recordarlo. Sólo una vez lo vio, encerrado en aquella casucha horrible, tras una reja, intentando que le aceptara comida de regalo y sonriendo con tristeza. 

Esa es la imagen que tiene del gato. No la de un bebé pequeño en algún lugar de la enorme propiedad, con una maldición que será la perdición de su familia. 

*** 

La primera vez que mira a Kyo, es un bebé. En realidad no alcanza a ver más que un mechón de cabello furiosamente naranja envuelto entre un poco de mantas. Sus ojos no se quedan en él, sino en la mujer que lo lleva entre sus brazos y el hombre tras ella. 

Hay algo sombrío en el rostro del padre, una expresión de rechazo hacia la mujer y el niño, igual que el que parece sentir hacia todos los que les miran. Kazuma puede escuchar las murmuraciones a su alrededor. Todos en el interior saben lo que significa ese mechón naranja. 

Pero lo que más llama su atención es ella. Frágil y ligera, tiembla como una hoja mientras estrecha al niño contra su pecho. El miedo latiendo bajo su piel, temblando en su mirada. Sostiene su manita a la altura de la muñeca y él sabe perfectamente por qué. Recuerda las cuentas que usaba su abuelo. Lo único que evita que muestre el monstruo que es. 

Eso pensaba en aquella época. Ahora mira aquella bolita entre mantas y no puede evitar pensar que aquello no es un monstruo. 

Es solamente un bebé. 

*** 

Le gustaría poder decir que está allí por casualidad, pero por suerte no tiene nadie con quien excusarse. Nadie que pueda saber que escuchó los rumores de que llevarían al gato para que Akito le conozca. 

No tiene nadie más que a sí mismo para darse explicaciones de por qué aquel niño le interesa tanto cuando nunca se detenía a pensar en su abuelo. 

Ya no es un bebé. Es un niño pequeñito, apenas levanta medio metro del piso. La pulsera de cuentas se agita, grande, en su manita. Va colgando de la mano de su madre, quien está más delgada y demacrada que antes. Todos hablan de ella con pena, pero se alejan a su paso. El padre no se ve por ningún lado. 

Se pregunta qué sucederá ese día con Akito. Si desde entonces se marcará la sentencia que lo condenará a la misma casa donde su abuelo vio pasar los días, aislado e ignorado, lo más parecido que podían hacer todos a olvidarlo. 

El niño clava sus enormes ojos en todo a su paso, asombrado y asustado a la vez. Dicen que nunca sale de casa. Está aprendiendo a vivir en encierro desde pequeño. 

Hay quien piensa que es menos cruel. Que nunca conozca una libertad a la que no tiene derecho. 

Un monstruo, repiten todos. Pero él sólo ve un niño pequeño. 

*** 

Cuando escucha de su muerte se le hace un nudo en la garganta. La gente murmura sobre ello. Fue culpa del niño. Ser madre de un monstruo puede enloquecer a cualquiera. El gato la llevó hasta el suicidio. 

Para todos parece lógico. Normal. 

Él solo piensa en la criatura que ahora mismo es considerada culpable por todos. 

Al llegar al funeral no le cuesta nada encontrarlo. Está ahí, en medio de toda la gente. Nadie le habla, pero todos cuchichean sobre él. No son discretos, ni se cuidan de usar un volumen bajo. Los escucha perfectamente y está seguro de que el niño también. 

Dicen que es su culpa. Que su madre seguiría viva si él no hubiera nacido. La crueldad de las palabras lo hieren mientras mira al niño temblar, incapaz siquiera de llorar. Lleno de vergüenza, de ira y de miedo. 

-¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Yo no he tenido la culpa! 

Es ese momento en que escucha su voz, aguda y rota, Kazuma sabe perfectamente a qué fue hasta allí. Algún día, hace muchos años, su abuelo fue como ese niño. Herido, apartado, condenado a una casa donde su propio nieto no era capaz de acercarse siquiera. 

-No ha sido culpa tuya -le dice. 

Casi puede escuchar el silencio cuando los demás a su alrededor notan que alguien está hablando con el niño. Con el gato. Pero no le importa. Ya no le importan el resto de los Sohma. 

Al momento en que se arrodilla junto al pequeño sabe perfectamente que va a llevarse a ese niño con él. 

*** 

El agua arrecia contra el techo del dojo con un sonido rítmico e intenso. El día es húmedo y triste, por lo que Kazuma no piensa moverse de casa. 

Últimamente ha estado saliendo mucho. Una parte de él quiere mostrarle a Kyo todo lo que no ha podido ver antes por vivir confinado con su madre. Otra parte se reta a sí mismo a salir frente al resto de los Sohma con el niño de su lado. 

Puede escuchar las murmuraciones y sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, pero tiene que importarle poco y a Kyo todavía menos. Necesita enseñarle eso. Darle la oportunidad que su abuelo no tuvo. 

A ratos piensa que no lo está haciendo mal. El niño no para de mirar todo a su alrededor mientras sujeta sus pequeños deditos con mucha fuerza a su mano, como si no quisiera que nunca lo soltara. En el dojo todo parece llamar su atención. Al inicio tarda en acercarse a explorar, pero poco a poco se va soltando, sorprendido quizá de que aquí nadie le está gritando, ni reprochando nada. 

Se siente sorprendido en sus propios pensamientos al respecto cuando nota los penetrantes ojos del niño brillando desde la puerta. Sus manitas se aferran al marco, igual que sus ojitos, asomando apenas, como si quisiera saber qué sucede ahí dentro. 

Kazuma encuentra sus miradas y sonríe cuando nota que se estremece al arreciar fuera el sonido de la lluvia. 

-¿Quieres venir aquí? -le pregunta con tono ligero, señalando el espacio que queda en su futón. Kyo es tan pequeño que cabe a su lado perfectamente, como no tarda en demostrar al entrar y sentarse a su lado, hecho un pequeño puñito que se abraza las rodillas con fuerza. Sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa-. No te gusta la lluvia, ¿verdad? 

-Me duele -masculla en un quejido audible. Le gusta eso de él. No susurra, no se esconde para decir lo que piensa. Tan solo le gustaría que hubiera menos rabia en sus palabras. 

Pero ha aprendido mucho dolor en sus pocos años. A veces se pregunta si sabrá qué hacer para ayudarlo con eso. 

De momento, hace lo poco que puede. Pasa una sábana sobre sus hombros, estrechándola con fuerza frente a él para abrigarlo mejor. 

-Te prepararé leche caliente, ¿te gustaría? 

Kyo se aparta la sábana del cuello pero la reafirma sobre sus hombros. Asiente ante la mención de la leche, pero en lugar de dejarlo ir termina por hacerse un rollito a su lado y recostar la cabeza en su regazo. 

-Shishou, ¿nos podemos quedar aquí mientras llueve? 

Le gustaría saber qué hacía su madre con él cuando llovía. Si sabía cómo calmarlo, cómo consolarlo. No puede preguntarle a su padre, no quiere saber nada de él, se lo dejó muy claro. 

Tras pensarlo un momento, consciente como siempre de que no sabe bien lo que hace y se está moviendo por instinto, pone una mano sobre su espalda y lo acaricia despacio. 

-Claro que podemos. Somos tú y yo, nada más -le asegura. 

Escucha a Kyo suspirar bajo su tacto y se dice que tal vez aquello no se le de tan mal. Nunca antes ha sido el maestro de alguien. Mucho menos, un padre. 

  
  



End file.
